


Vanilla

by PiccoloFiori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not really though, Wincest - Freeform, just fluff, like lots of fluff, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccoloFiori/pseuds/PiccoloFiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had missed this. Angry, violent sex was fun at times, but vanilla sex was relaxing. It was soothing. And Sam had definitely missed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Nowadays, it was hard for Sam to remember that Dean was his brother.

But it was moments like this, both of them exhausted and sweaty, pressed together, basking in the afterglow that he was reminded who his older brother really was.

Dean was curled up against Sam’s giant body, half-asleep, legs tangled in his brother’s. His fingers absentmindedly played with Sam’s hair, twisting the ends together, then apart.  
Sam allowed the small sign of affection, something he would usually brush away, but the recent events had caused him to cherish the moments like this, when Dean was really Dean. Not the twisted, angry version that always came to play. 

Tonight, they had had sex. Nice, normal vanilla sex with no dominate-crazy, Mark of Cain Dean. No violent pulling or too rough pushing. No excessive bruising and sore spots. Just nice vanilla sex with its nice vanilla afterglow.

“What cha’ thinking about, Sammy?” Dean mumbled, his voice sleep stained.

“Hmm?” Sam was tugged back into reality. “Nothing really. Just some stuff.”

Dean tugged softly on the strand of hair he held, planting a kiss behind Sam’s ear. “Liar.”

Sam grinned, shifting their positions so that his body was on top of his older brother’s. He trailed slow kisses down Dean’s neck, sucking softly on the skin. “How can you tell?” He pecked a vein, following the thin trail. In his head, he started a countdown, preparing himself for the moment that Angry Dean decided to make his appearance.

Beneath him, Dean shuddered, letting out small moans. “Your eyebrow twitched. Always do that Sammy.”

“What!” Sam pulled away, a hand flying to his face. “No I don’t!”

Dean laughed, pulling his brother back down into a kiss. “No, you actually don’t. I was lying.” He whispered the words against Sam’s lips, biting down softly on the pink flesh. “Just know you like that Sammy.”

And as Dean’s fingers crept south, Sam stopped counting and forgot about his worries, about Abaddon and Heaven, about the Mark of Cain.  
About anything that wasn't the man underneath him and the moment he was drowning in.


End file.
